


Series of drabbles

by NoLifeAtAll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLifeAtAll/pseuds/NoLifeAtAll
Summary: Series of drabbles based off of a ist of prompts for each day this month.Will most likely contain multiple fandoms and pairings but we'll see.





	Series of drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kind of using this to break myself out of a long writer's block.
> 
> I'm sorry for how short these are and if they're badly written, it's been a while since i've written.
> 
> I'm aiming to do one of these per day (even though this one's a bit late) but I may not be able to keep up.
> 
> If not, i'll just keep going til i've finished the list.
> 
> List of prompts is from downwithwritersblock on tumblr

When they had first started this awkward-not-quite-working-as-expected idea of living together, they had expected to have conflicting ideas on many things, and that was true – they fought on several insignificant things. Many of the early fights had resulted in destroyed furniture when Ben lost his temper, which had been followed by long periods of frosty silence between the two of them. Neither really liked being the first to apologize when they were equally stubborn in their belief that they were right.

It always ended with them both apologizing at the same time, laughing about it and then just sat around idly talking about nothing and everything.

The war had finished about two years ago and the Jury at Ben’s trial were convinced after weeks and weeks of begging and bargaining to sentence him to exile and not death. The deal was that someone was to go into exile with him to watch him and keep him from causing more trouble.

Rey had rather reluctantly volunteered to be the one to go considering she was one of the few who could really hold Ben back whether it be in a physical fight or by convincing them not to do something. Everyone knew the previous supreme leader of the First Order had a soft spot for the scavenger who had beaten him in her first lightsaber duel. Finn and Poe had, rather predictably, argued against her going and tried to convince her otherwise but Rey had made up her mind and so she went.

The original plan was that Ben and Rey would live in separate huts with Rey checking on Ben every now and again and sometimes go to the nearby market on Doshoth to get supplies when needed. That plan, however, rather quickly dissolved into Rey moving into Ben’s hut full time.

While they expected the fights, they didn’t expect to share an interest in gardening.

It had started when Rey had gotten tired of the same old scenery on their chosen exile planet. On one trip to Doshoth, she picked up some seeds for a variety of flowers and vegetables as well as basic gardening supplies. Upon returning, she had immediately started clearing space. Once satisfied, she dug the holes and planted the seeds.

A couple weeks later, she was surprised to see Ben watering the flowers.

“I didn’t know you had an interest in gardening,” Rey commented idly.

“The same could be said to you,” Ben muttered.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as Rey sat some distance away watching Ben work.

The garden quickly became a sort of middle ground for them. Even when their arguments had been long and tedious it was all to be left somewhere else than the garden. Rey would often bring back new seeds and plants for the garden and so it had grown. There were now a multitude of flowers and vegetables and shrubs.

Rey found it beautiful. Ben, secretly, did too.


End file.
